I moved him
by Bagginsthename
Summary: I'm not sure what I think of this, I just wanted to get past the angst. I wanted a happy ending. Happy holiday.


A dribble of a drabble

I don't know what to say, something for the holiday.

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all MI and it's characters.

I just wanted to get past the angst for once.

I Moved Him

I still can't believe it. I am here in bed with Jace. Last night was everything I dreamed it would be and now he is still here in the morning, Christmas morning. It isn't a dream. Wow, Santa, you really out did yourself this year. Now what? I'll just stay here and wait for him to wake up. He has his back to me right now, the covers are only up to his waist. The scars are calling to me to touch them, but I don't want to wake him. I trace over them with my eyes. I follow the lines of his muscular shoulder to his arm and wrist. I can't see his hand because it is in front of him. Maybe he is cold, maybe I should pull the covers up to his neck and I could snuggle up to him. That would definitely wake him. He isn't snoring or breathing loudly, am I sure he is asleep? Maybe he has his back toward me and he is trying not to wake me? So, I'll just move and see what happens.

There, I moved onto my side and pulled the covers up to my neck. No movement from Jace. Could he be faking sleep? He is such a kidder. If I nibble on his ear and he does NOT react, then he is awake. OK, ready, set , go. I'll just inch over to him in two moves and pick myself up onto my elbow. There. Now if I press my body onto his back, ah, he is so warm. I'll just nestle into his neck, hmm, he smells musky and tastes salty. I'll just keep my tongue moving up his throat and around his ear like this.

"Mmmmm" says Jace as he takes in a deep breath and stretches his head and legs without moving his arms. He leans back into Clary and rubs his head against hers. Then he quickly turns his head, arching his body slightly so that his mouth can reach hers. His eyes are only slightly open as he leans to kiss her. Clary feels that he wants to kiss her and leans toward Jace. Their lips meet , mouths parted and they gently kiss until Jace wants more and he completely turns to face Clary, never stopping the kiss. Wrapping his arms around her, they become a tangled mess of limbs, rubbing and stretching, in constant motion. Finally, they break apart and look into each others eyes while still staying very close together. Clary rubs her knee against his, then moves her inner thigh on top of his hip.

"Good morning." said Clary.

"Good morning to you." said Jace in a rare serious moment.

" Sorry, did I wake you?" teased Clary.

"Yes, I believe you have." replied Jace as he pushed his hips from down below so she could get his humor. She thought, oh, a double meaning.

Clary smiled back at Jace while thinking, Oh well, the serious moment has passed.

Jace continued his teasing back, "Do you wake all the men you bring to bed this way?"

"I don't know. Your the first man I've had in my bed." said Clary acting coy and batting her eyelashes.

"Just for the record, it's a very nice way for a guy to start his day." said Jace while he was nodding his head in a formal reply and pulling Clary closer then she thought they could get. Now Jace teased Clary by almost kissing her, putting his lips in the barest contact and then swiftly turning his head and and not pressing into a kiss. Every time she tried to press her lips harder onto his she missed.

"Kiss me Jace." pleaded Clary.

" I'm trying, but you keep moving" answered Jace.

Clary was feeling aroused and frustrated. Her eyes pleading only made Jace want to taunt her as long as he could. Clary wiggled an arm out and reached onto her headboard and lifted something over them.

"Kiss me Jace" she said more playfully this time.

His warm breath and his sweeping lips were his only answer.

" Look up Jace. See what I'm holding?" said Clary.

Jace looks up and focuses on a small spring of green.

"Merry Christmas Jace" said Clary.

"Ah, it's mistletoe. And a good Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa to you, my love" said Jace with a big smile.

"Do you know what to do under mistletoe?" asked Clary

"Um, I forget, what?" said Jace.

"This" said Clary as she quickly caught his lips and finally got that kiss.

Clary slowly stopped the kiss with smaller kisses as she relaxed her arm and brought it down. Jace took the mistletoe from Clary's hand, flicked it across the room and said, " I'm ready for my present now." as he pulled the covers over their heads.

Bleh, I'm not sure how I feel about this.


End file.
